


Elevator Lovin

by Kinky_Stories_R_Fun



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, S&M, love and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Stories_R_Fun/pseuds/Kinky_Stories_R_Fun
Summary: It all starts when the elevator jams.Max has had her eyes on a blue haired girl in the same building that she works at.Unknown to Max, the girl has a few secrets that will change their lives, all starting with one Friday evening.





	1. First Impressions

I walk onto the elevator, sighing as the doors close and it begins to move down the floors at an agonizing crawl.

_I wish this damn thing would go faster. It's annoying being one of two people in the whole building, and I'm stick with the hottest girl in the world being a few feet away at all times..._

I cringe as the elevator stops, Chloe getting into the elevator. Her breasts giggle ever so slightly as she gets in, pressing the button for the ground floor.

_Shit, she isn't wearing a bra..._

I press my legs together, rubbing my thighs together slightly, my panties getting wet. As I bite my lip, I can see Chloe looking me over out of the corner of her eye. My face turns beat red and I look at the floor. After a few moments, we come to a jerking stop. I look at the door, but notice that it isn't open. I see that the emergency lights are on and the room is a dark red.

 _Fuck_...

I look over at Chloe again, finding that she is leaning against the wall, smirking at me. "Well, someone's excited" I turn around and press my head against the wall. "Hey...Max?" I turn my head to the side a little, looking over at her. I can see that she has a predatory grin, her teeth showing and her tongue popping out to lick lips. "You, uh..." I notice that she's looking towards my waist and she seems a little hypnotized. She begins walking closer and stands right behind me."You're showing a bit more than i think you mean to."

I feel my knees begin to tremble a little and I take a deep breath. "Well, we're the last two people in the building on a Friday night and no one is coming until the morning so I ought as well tell you. You're super fucking hot and I don't really mind you seeing anything." I look down at the short skirt, blushing at the fact that she can see my panties.

 _And...she probably sees that they're soaked_...

I feel a hand on my elbow and it slowly makes it's way up my arm. Chloe leans over so that her from is pressed against my back. I can feel her breasts pressed into my shoulder and I feel her breath on my neck. "Only see? I mean, you seem pretty into me and no one is gonna be here tonight. We ought as well have fun..." Her hand reaches my shoulder and begins to slide down my side, causing me breath to hitch. It reaches my hip and then stopping. "What do you say...?"

I bite my lip and try to breathe. "Yes..." My voice comes out soft and airy, but in the small elevator, it is clear as day. She moves her hand on my hip and presses it into my stomach, making me shiver. Her other hand comes to my neck, moving away some hair.

"Let me know if you're over whelmed, okay?" I nod and she slowly kisses my neck. I move my head out of the way and she gets in closer, sinking her teeth into my skin and making me shiver. She lets go of my hair and moves that hand down to my thigh, brushing her fingers around the edges of my panties. I let out a moan and move one of my hands down, grabbing onto the top of my skirt and pulling down on it, but Chloe grabs my wrist and bites a little harder, making me moan again. "That's my job." She pulls back and takes my wrists, turning me around to face her. I see that her face is red and her eyes are wide open. "lean against the wall." I quickly do as she tells me and I and leaning against the wall. "Spread your legs" I do so and she kneels infront of me, moving her fingers under my shirt and panties, pulling down so very slowly. She gets them down to my knees and looks up, smiling at me. "I'm a little more...intense than most people. I like things a bit rougher and I do enjoy some begging and name calling. You okay with that?"

I nod my head and blush. "Are you Dom or Sub."

She she grins wickedly and digs her nails into my thighs, trailing them down slowly. "Dom. You?"

"Sub... so very much a sub..." I shiver and bite my lip, keeping eye contact with her.

"Well, now that we have the formalities out of the way..." She yanks my skirt and panties down backing up as I step out of them and kick them to the side. "Let's get down to business. She moves her head between my legs and presses her face into my crotch, her tongue moving inside me and licking my clit. I feel my knees shaking and so I tighten my thighs around her head, using my hands to grip the rail on the wall. I feel Chloe's hands on my ass, squeezing my ass cheeks and making me bite my lip. As she licks away, I can feel my pussy getting more and more wet. After a couple minutes, she stops licking. moving her head back against my legs. I reluctantly unclench my thighs, letting her stand up. She moves in and kisses me, causing me to taste myself. When she pulls back, I feel her hands on my waist, one of them moving down to my crotch. "I've been looking for a while now, but I never knew this," She grabs my pussy and I groan loudly. "was so juicy and thick..." She moves her hands up, slowly unbuttoning my shirt from bottom to top. I help her get the shirt off and I kick my shoes off to the side while she takes off my bra. I stand there, looking at her with a deep blush. She takes her shirt off and throws it into another corner. I see her tits giggle as she moves, kicking her shows into the corner as well. "Turn around, now." I nod quickly and turn around, facing the wall. She grips my wrists and presses them into the wall above my head. "Stay."

"Yes..."

"That's yes mistress to you."

"Yes Mistress..." I hear a zipper and the movement of cloth. After a few moments, I hear something thrown into the wall.

 _Those were probably her pants_...

I hear more movement and then she is nibbling on my ear. "Lift your foot up one at a time so I can take your socks off." I nod and then she smacks my ass cheeks, hard. "I didn't hear a 'Yes Mistress' you ungrateful little slut." She spanks me again and I moan. "Say it."

"Yes Mistress..."

"Louder. She spanks me again and I shake.

"Yes Mistress."

She spanks me even harder and I feel my eyes roll back. She grabs a fistful of my hard and pulls back on it. "I can't hear you, whore."

"Yes Mistress!"

"Better." I hear her spit and then there is a squishing sound. "Face against the wall, hands above your head."

"Yes Mistress."

I feel her fingers inside me and they spread me open. I sigh contently and then she stops, leaning a little closer. "Full disclosure, I'm a hermaphrodite..." I feel something warm, hard, and thick inside of me and it makes me squirm. I moan and groan as it moves inside of me, spreading my pussy open wider and wider until it stops, deep inside me. I feel my knees wobbling and Chloe grabs one of my wrists, putting my hand in her hair. I wrap my fingers in it and pull on some, eliciting a groan from her. She begins to pull back, her cock slowly sliding out of me before she pushes it back it. She slowly begins to fuck me and I feel like I'm going to fall over. She pulls out and wraps a hand around my throat, starting to gently squeeze. "Alright whore, I want you to get on your hands and knees and beg me to fuck you."

She helps me onto the floor where I shake and pant, trying to find my words. "Fuck me, Mistress. Your little whore wants you to fuck her hard and use her like your personal fuck toy. She wants you to use her dirty whore pussy to make your big, thick cock cum...." She kneels down behind me, rubbing her tip against my pussy. "Please Mistress, your little whore is begging to please you. I just want you to use me like the worthless slut I am."

She slides her cock into my pussy again, making me moan loudly. "Good girl." she starts slow, but is soon pounding into me. I feel my pussy getting warmer and warmer, her cock spreading me wide and making me lose my mind. She wraps a hand around my throat again leaning in close, starting to choke me. "You Mistress is going to cum inside your whore body. I'm sterile so it doesn't matter, but if you're a good girl and you obey me I might let you pick where I cum. Now, if you feel like you might pass out, claw at my arms. If you pass out on me, then we'll have to start over."

"If I pass out Mistress, you can keep using me. I'm you're little whore..."

"Mmm, you act as if I wouldn't..." I grin for a moment, and then her grip tightens. My eyes roll back as I'm struggling to keep up with everything that she is doing to me. I gasp a few times as my vision goes blurry. I claw at her wrist and so lets go immediately, stopping her thrusts inside me. "Are you okay..?" Her voice is still commanding, but there is worry and care in it.

"Yes, Mistress..." I clear my throat and she starts again. She pick up speed and soon stops inside me again. I can feel my juices running down my legs and I whine, waiting for her to continue.

"Beg me to cum inside you..." She begins grinding slowly and groping my breast.

I groan and whimper, panting. "Mistress, please...cum inside your little whore. She wants you to fuck her pussy like there's no tomorrow and fill her up with your cum. She wants you to make her feel like a good little fuck toy."

"Try harder." She rakes her nails along my breast, grazing my nipple.

"AHH! Please, please Mistress, I'll do anything. I'll do anything you ask of me, just please, please finish fucking me..."

"Anything...?" She stops all stimulation and I find it maddening.

"Yes. Absolutely anything. Please, please finish...!"

She begins thrusting again and I feel her cock begin to throb inside me. "I'm holding you to that, you worthless whore..." She thrusts harder and harder, finally starting to slam into me slow and steady as I feel her cumming inside me, the warm gooey semen filling up my pussy. As she finishes, she stays inside me, her cock slowly throbbing as it begins to shrink a little. She pulls out and rolls me over, looking down at me.

"Can...c-can I lick you clean, mistress?" She smiles and nods, kneeling over me. I hold her cock in my hands, seeing how wide it is as I lick and suck it clean.

 _I wonder what she's going to ask of me_...

When I finish, she pushes me back down and kisses my forehead. "Good girl." She lays on her side and cuddles me. I cuddle back and we sit there for several minutes, holding onto each other. After a little while, I feel her hand in my hair. She very gently pulls on it, making me look up at her. "Max..." She has a serious look on her face and I gulp, waiting for what she's going to say. "We need to talk about something."

_Oh fuck, please don't tell me something bad. Don't tell me you hated it and you never want to be around me again. I was acting like such a whore..._

"O-okay. W-what is it...?" I curse myself for stuttering but I'm looking into Chloe's eyes, the world around me fading.

She cups my cheek with her hand and looks into my eyes, sighing. "I know that this was pretty intense and I know that you promised me anything I asked for..." I look at her, worrying about what she's going to ask of me.

"Before you ask anything, I just want you to know that I've been into you for a long time. This isn't just something where I was hot and bothered and you were just the closest person around. As much as I like sex I'm not really a whore..." My voice fades and I look down at Chloe's side. I see the drops of sweat all over her beautiful pale skin.

"Well that's good, cause I was going to ask if you would go out with me." I blink a few times, seeing if I hear her right. "I've been watching you in the office for a while now and I never had the courage to ask. But here I am, asking. Maxine Caulfield, will you go on a date with me?" I know that my mouth is open and I probably look like an idiot, but I don't have any words. "I know you said you'd do anything I asked of you, but I won't hold you to it and I wouldn't want you to feel pressured. I'll use that promise for something else. This is just something that I've wanted to ask for a while and I'm asking now..." She speaks in a worried manner and her voice fades away. I can see the vulnerability on her face and, even though she is bigger than me, she seems so small.

I lean forward and kiss her cheek. "Why yes, Chloe Price. I'll go out with you. And I'm doing it out of my own free will." I smile at her and she smiles back. "Now, what are you going to use that promise of anything for?"

"Well," She grins a little. "I was thinking we could do round tow later, but after that we should get some rest. Sleep naked with me?"

I blush and bite my lip looking down and then back up at her. "As long as we get dressed before security comes in and tries to use the elevator tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I got an alarm on my phone. We're good." kisses me and I sigh happily into her lips.


	2. Your Place or Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some free time on my hands and I figured that I'd write some on this work. Enjoy ;P

I wake up to a vibration and buzzing coming from next to my head. I open my eyes slowly, looking around. The room I'm in is dark and the lights are red. I blink as I realize that someone is spooning me. I slowly remember the events of the previous evening as Chloe reaches over and turns off the alarm. She gropes one of my breasts, biting my neck at the same time. I moan at the sensation and grab onto her hip with my hand, tilting my neck to give her a better angle. She pulls back and goes to my earlobe, growling in my ear, "Mine." Her hand slowly makes its way down to my crotch and grabs onto my pussy.

"Fuck yes-s... all yours!" I moan again as her fingers slide inside me and move around. She finger fucks me for a few moments and then pulls her fingers out, moving them up to my lips. I lick them with my tongue and suck on her fingers.

"Mmm, it's so arousing that you want to taste yourself so bad..." She pulls her fingers away, wiping them on my tit, and stands up. "Sadly, we should get dressed and wait for the security to come in and try to use the elevator." I blink a few times and take a deep, shuddering breath.

_She has me wrapped around her fingers, literally..._

I slowly stand up, my legs wobbling and my thighs feeling sore. I cringe as I walk to the corner where my clothes are, bending over to pick them up. I can hear Chloe chuckle to herself. I shake my ass back and fourth a few times, squealing in surprise when Chloe smacks both my ass cheeks. I hold onto my clothes and stand up, turning to her, a predatory grin engulfing her face. I get dressed and shiver a little.

_Damn, I wish I had something warmer on._

Chloe's grin turns into a small, genuine smile. She walks over and wraps her arms around me, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry Max, they'll be coming in any minute now-" A knock on the elevator doors makes us both jump.

"Is anyone in there?!" We hear a man from the other side, shouting.

"It's me, Frank!" Chloe shouts back, moving over to the door. "The elevator jammed when I was on my way down to the lobby. One of the interns from a few floors up is in here with me."

There is some grunting and the sound of metal hitting the door reverberates through the elevator. Suddenly, the door pops open and a man with a scruffy stubble is poking his head in. "You know, you could have called me."

Chloe looks over at me and smirks. "I could have, but I was distracted by the eye candy over here."

Frank looks over at me and gives me a kind smiles, tipping his head and nodding. "Ma'am." He turns back to Chloe and sighs, shaking his head. "Help me push the doors to the side and you two can jump out onto the second floor and use the staircase to get down. Here's the keys to the stairwell." Frank slides in a short, yellow key. He grabs onto on part of the door and Chloe grabs the other, pulling them apart.

"See you in a bit man!" Chloe grabs the key and climbs up, holding her hand out for me to take. I grab onto it and she helps me climb up. As I climb up, I trip and fall into her. She catches my and looks into my eyes, a grin on her face. "Always falling for me, aren't ya?" She kisses my cheek and grabs onto my wrist, pulling me to the stair well. She unlocks the door and we head downstairs. Frank meets us at the bottom and Chloe hands over the key, giving him a fist bump. "I need to go home and take a shower. Catch you tomorrow for the game, dude."

"See ya then, Chloe." He grins and begins walking up the stairs.

"Come on Max, lets go back to my place." I try to say something but Chloe just pulls on my wrist and we move forward, out the door and into the parking lot.

\-------------------------------

Chloe's truck comes to a stop outside a little cabin in the woods. She hops out and I take a deep breath, getting out of the truck and looking around. I see that there are solar panels on the roof and that there is a generator on the side of the cabin. A little off to the side, I can see a big shed behind the house. I feel hands on my shoulders and Chloe leans in whispering into my ear, "That's my workshop back there. It's where I take the bad girls and make them behave..." She finishes her sentence by nibbling on my ear and I shiver. She giggles and smacks my ass, walking to the cabin. "Come on hot stuff, I wanna have some fun." I nod and follow behind her. She opens the door and walks inside, throwing her keys somewhere I can't see. I walk in and look at her. She closes the door behind me and looks me over for a moment, licking her lips.

Before I can do anything, she pushes me back and I slam into the door. She quickly grips my hair and pulls me into a rough kiss. I moan loudly into it as she pushes my skirt down with her free hand. I help her and then reach over, unbuttoning her pants. I push them down and she rips them off, kicking them away. Chloe takes her shirt off and I do the same, both of us tossing our shirts to the side. She turns me around and takes my wrists, pushing me into the door. She grips my hair and pushes my face into the door, gripping both of my wrists at the same time. "Mistress?"

Chloe laughs and leans in, kissing my ear. "Yes, whore?" She looks me in the eye as she speaks, a hungry look on her face.

I shiver and bite my lip looking at her. "What are you going to do to me...?"

She laughs at me and shakes her head, pressing herself into me so that I can feel her erection. "I guess you'll have to just wait and see." She bites her own lip and takes a step back. "If you're a good girl, I might even give you a reward..." I nod and she walks over to a door behind her, pushing it open. "Come here, slut..." I push my skirt away from my feet as I walk towards her, feeling my legs wobble slightly.

"Yes, Mistress..." I stop as I reach her, standing up straight. She kneels down and grabs onto my panties, pulling down and scraping her nails down my legs as she goes, making my eyes roll back. She stands up and takes off my bra, throwing it behind me and looking me over form head to toe.

She grabs my by my throat, causing my to gag a little. She pulls my into the bedroom and pushes the door shut with her foot. I look around and see nothing except a bed, and an empty desk and chair on the other side of the room next to a small, wooden cabinet. Chloe pushes my over to the desk pinning me there and putting her hands on either side of me. "Here's the deal, you tell me if things are going too far or too fast and if you can't talk, slap my side as hard as you can, okay?" I nod quickly and she sighs. "Also, I need you to follow everything I say unless you can't do it or it hurts, okay? There's no one else here and I'm in control here."

I gulp and take a deep breath. "What if I'm uncomfortable...?"

Chloe is slowly beginning to pant and I can tell that it takes all she has to not just tackle me. "Then tell me. Call a time out or say something." She reaches into a drawer from the wooden cabinet, pulling out a condom and dropping it on the desk, slowly closing the drawer. "Now, take off my underwear, make me wet, and put on the condom." I nod, kneeling and pulling her underwear down slowly. I pull it past her bulge and watch her semi-hard dick fall out in my face. When her underwear is at her ankles, she pushes it away with her foot and grabs a fist full of my hair. I take her cock and lick the head of it, pressing it to my lips and pushing it inside my mouth. Chloe groans and I pick up a little speed. Eventually, she grabs my hair with her other hand and holds my head still, her cock half way down my throat. I begin to gag and she lets go, letting me gasp and catch my breath. "Good girl, now the condom."

"Y-yes Mistress..." I take the condom, ripping the wrapper and taking it out. I throw the wrapper on the desk and put on the condom slowly sliding it down her cock. She grins and I watch it throb, feeling myself begin to drool.

"Stand up, you brain dead fuck toy!" I scramble to my feet and she picks me up, setting me on her desk. "Now, I'm using a new hole this time. Spread your cheeks." My eyes widen, but I lean back and do as she says.

_Oh please be rough, please be rough, I want you to drill me right in the ass. I wanna feel it every time I sit down..._

She pulls me close to the edge and presses her tip to my asshole. I gasp, feeling it so close. Chloe slowly pushes it in, spreading me open. I groan quietly, watching her with a deep infatuation. She slides in the head and part of her shaft, stopping and looking into my eyes. "beg..."

"Please mistress, please fuck me. I want you to turn my ass into your cock sleeve and make me scream. I'm your nasty little whore and I want you to make me know my place!"

"You need to be put in your place do you?" She pushes her cock in deep, hitting my clit on the way. I moan and shiver, feeling her stop deep inside me. "Does a little fuck slut like you think you're as good as me?"

"No Mistreeeesssss!" My voice wavers as she takes her cock out, rubbing it along the rim of my asshole.

"What are you compared to me, whore?"

"I'm nothing, nothing at all. I'm not worthy to even look at your cock and balls, let alone play with them. I'm just a lowly whore that wants you!" I feel a single tear flow from the side of my eye.

Chloe's face drops a little and she leans forward, pressing her forehead to mine, looking into my eyes. She holds my chin in her hand gently and clears her throat. "Stop me if it get's too real, okay?"

"Got it..." I nod and she kisses my tear away, pulling back and running her hands down my body. She slides back inside me and begins to slowly fuck me. I moan and feel my ass begin to loosen. After a few minutes, I begin to whine, looking at Chloe's tits. "Mistress, please fuck me harder..."

"Oh, you want it harder now?" She smiles and I nod, letting my mouth hang open. She smiles and slams into me, making me moan loudly. She picks me up and brings me over to the bed, pulling out and setting my on my feet. She throws the sheets aside and points at the bed. "Hands and knees." I kneel on the bed and lean forward, holding myself up by my hands. Chloe gets behind me and slides inside my ass, thrusting evenly and deeply, picking up speed as she goes. As time goes by, my eyes roll into the back of my head and I begin to feel sore and tender. Eventually, she slams into me, making me moan really loud. Chloe grabs my wrists and pulls my arms behind me, making my face slam into the pillow. She begins fucking me harder and faster than she has before.

"Mistress! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it." She slams into me harder and deeper, pushing my entire body forward slightly. "Cum and make noise for you mistress, show me what it does to you when I fuck you and make you mine..."

I feel my body shaking and I hear her panting as I scream. "C-Chloe, Chloe, CHLOE! FUCK, CHLOOOOEEEEEE!" I feel my legs get wet as I cum and scream her name. I feel her smack my ass and pull out, hearing the squishing of rubber and the sound of something being dropped in a bag.

Chloe lets go of my arms and rolls me onto my back, holding her dick which is now missing a condom. "Jerk, fast." I reach over and begin jerking her off, watching as her mouth stays open and her eyes roll back. :"Mmm, yeah. Fucking faster. Yes, yes yes Yes, YES!" She cums and I can feel her warm, sticky cum plastered all over my tits. She pushes me back and begins jerking herself, leaving several streams going down my abs and stomach. "Mmmm, now lick mistress clean..." I nod and sit up, licking her cock and sucking on it, gently playing with her balls. "uugh, oh fuck, MMMMM" I feel another, very weak spurt of cum splash against my cheeks and tongue, dripping down my throat. I pull back and look into her eyes, swallowing and licking her tip again. "Fuck, the things you do to me...." Chloe lays down next to me and begins panting with me.

I rub my fingers along my stomach and hold them in front of Chloe's face, turning to her. "Taste yourself..." She leans forward and licks my fingers, sucking on them and moaning quietly.

Chloe pulls the blanket over us, placing one of her legs between mine and pulling my closer, setting my head on top of hers. I nuzzle into her shoulder and cling to her desperately, feeling her arms around me. "I'm here, baby. I'm here..." I shake slightly and feel more tears begin to drip from my eyes. Chloe holds me tighter and I feel myself begin to cry.

\-----------------------

After about half an hour, I'm out of tears and I have calmed down in Chloe's arms. "Max, do you need to tell me something...?"

I take a deep breath and move back, looking into her eyes. "Chloe, I.... I feel like I don't deserve you. Like all of this, the affection and the sex, the way you seem to always care about not hurting or upsetting me...it all just feels like it's too much. Like I'm not good enough and I don't deserve it..."

Chloe's face is caring and worried, leaning closer. She plants a gentle kiss on my cheek, rubbing my side. "Max, you are amazing. You are an attractive girl that I have wanted to ask out for a long time. If it weren't for the elevator breaking, I would probably still be working up the courage to ask you out. Even if you don't feel good enough, you are. You're good enough for me and much more, but I know that is something you might not be able to accept. So, at least as a place to start, just accept that we are here for each other. I have feelings for you, and I think that you have feelings for me too. Let's be together and have a good time. Eventually, you'll see that you're more deserving than you think..." She kisses me lovingly, her tongue dancing along my lips. I open my mouth and we make out, laying under the covers in her bed, feeling each other in our arms and letting our passion lead us.

Chloe's hands move to my front, feeling the curves of my hips and my breasts. I groan as she moves down, kissing my nipples. When she moves back up, I tilt my neck, exposing it to her. She takes the hint and bites, beginning to suck gently. "Uuugh, fuck yes..." I breath quicker and scrape my nails down her back, feeling her shiver as I go.

\--------------------

Several hickies and many scratches later, Chloe and I get up, walking out into the living room. I look around the room, seeing a couch and TV on one end of the room, with a kitchenette on the other end. We gather out clothes and slowly get dressed. As I put my shirt on, Chloe moves behind me, kneeling down and sticking her head under my skirt. I chuckle and shake my head. "You know Chlo, sometimes I think your-" I moan loudly, mid sentence and spasm slightly as Chloe runs her tongue along my pussy lips.

I take a deep breath and she stands up, chuckling. She smacks my ass, making me moan loudly. "As you were saying..."

"Sometimes I think you're something other than human." I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck, feeling weak in the knees.

She looks at me and smiles, lighting up the whole room. "And what do you think I am then?"

"An angel..." I kiss smile and she is caught off guard, blushing furiously.

"If you say so, cutie..." She clears her throat and backs up, grabbing her keys. "So, lets drive over to your place. We can grab you some clothes and snag a shower before we come back here for the night."

"You do realize I can barely sit down right now..."

"...and I live three miles down a dirt road. I know, it's half the fun of taking someone here. Watching them squirm and groan all the way to the paved road." She grabs her keys and a small backpack next to the couch, heading to the door. "Let's go."

\----------------------

I stand in my room in my apartment, throwing things into my duffel bag, packing up clothes to bring with me and choosing some to leave at Chloe's.

_I never thought that I would be leaving clothes at someone else's place. Everything about this relationship is so drastically different, and I just fucking love it..._

I hear the shower stop and Chloe steps out, walking into my room with the towel around her waist. Water drops sit on her shoulders and breasts, slowly rolling down her body.

_Fuck... It's rude to stare but I can't help it..._

"Take a picture..." I blink and look up at Chloe.

"W-what...?"

"You have cameras behind you, and I know you love this body. Take a picture." I slowly nod and then turn around, grabbing a digital camera.

"Umm...Bite your lip, hands on your hips, and towel off."

"Oooh, sexy. I like a girl who can take charge."

I blush and shake my head, focusing on the shot. "Oh hush, Price." I snap several pictures, watching as her face slowly begins to blush. I put the camera back, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "I'll put this against the front door, just lemme know if you need me."

I reach for the door and turn the handle, beginning to push it open. "Max!" I turn and look over at her. "I'll always need you." I smile and roll my eyes.

"Same here. Now get dressed, I want to go grab something to eat. It can be a casual date."

"Deal." Chloe begins to get dressed and I walk into the living room, dropping my bag near the door and plopping down onto the couch.

_Oh god. what is life going to be like now? Well, what ever it is, I think I'm going to have the time of my life..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. I plan to make this story a balance between story and smutt. There will be lots of innuendo and flirtation, but this will have a plot to it. I'll find a pattern of how often to do a smutty scene, so feel free to tell me if It's too much or too little story.
> 
> Also, I would like to share a song with you all, it is amazing and I basically listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter.
> 
> Echoes - Guest Room  
> https://youtu.be/-Q0_dQFizUI


	3. Do You Want To Play a Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you kinky fucks.

Chloe closes the door and locks it, turning around and looking me over. I am wearing a pair of old, grey sweats and a turtle neck sweater with a plain white tee shirt underneath. I am sitting on the couch and stretching, feeling sore and tired from earlier. "Well," Chloe walks over to me, taking off her shirt and plopping down on the couch, her breasts jiggling slightly. "I don't exactly feel like doing too much more tonight. I don't wanna hurt ya, too much..." She glances over at me and winks. I blush, but I get an idea.

_What fun is it to play it safe...?_

I lean in and run my hand down her chest, squeezing one of her breasts. I whine in her ear and kiss her shoulder. "But I like it when you hurt me..."

Chloe gaps quietly and then she grins, pulling me into her lap. She pulls my sweater off and then pulls my shirt up to until my arms are wrapped up in it, my face covered. She stops and grips my waist. Before I can say anything I feel her sucking my breast and I moan. She holds onto my ass and pulls me towards her so that I am kneeling. She slides my sweatpants about half way down my thighs. I feel her fingers on my ass and I whine as she plays with my ass cheeks, still sore from earlier.

_Fuck...I love this, I love it so much..._

Chloe slaps my ass and I yelp, bucking my hips in her direction. I feel her kiss my stomach and then she slowly pulls my sweats back into place. She holds onto my hips, pushing me so I'm sitting in her lap again, and she finishes pulling my shirt off, tossing it onto the other side of the couch on top of my sweater. "So, I see that someone likes to go commando."

I place my hands on her breasts and rest my forehead on hers. "Only for you, Mistress..." I lean in and kiss her, slowly running my tongue along hers.

Chloe kisses back and when I pull away for air, she chuckles. "Okay, down girl. As much as I wanna make you shake and scream, we just showered not too long ago and I know that I am going to be hella sore in the morning."

I sigh and nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I get up and lay down, placing my head in her lap, looking towards the TV. "Chloeeee"

"Yeah Max?"

"Pet meeee!"

Chloe looks down at me with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me?'

"Pet. Me. Chloe." I take her hand and put it in my hair, moving it around slowly. "Pet me..." I give her a pout and she sighs.

"Okay, but only because you're so damn cute when you're pouty." She runs her hand through my hair and I purr, feeling her shiver. I open my eyes and realize the my throat is right over her crotch and I smirk.

_Maybe I can get her excited..._

I purr louder as she turns on the TV, as video game logo coming up. She presses some buttons and I hear her running around and shooting things. I close my eyes and purr louder, hearing her stifle a groan.

_I know that she's got to be sore. Maybe she's getting hard..._

I nuzzle against her leg and purr harder. I feel something moving and I open my eyes, slowly glancing down and seeing that she's getting hard. I reach up and place my finger inside the waist line of her sweat pants, pulling back slightly and letting it go, hearing the quiet snap. I hear a gunshot from the TV and Chloe shivers. "You little bitch, you're doing this on purpose..." Her voice is breathy and she sounds like she might start panting.

I smirk and shake my head, feeling her cock begin to throb. "Oh no Mistress, I don't know what you're talking about..."

I move my body a little and reach my hand down her pants, grabbing her cock and balls. "Fuck..!" The sound on the TV behind me stops and Chloe puts down the controller. She looks down at me and I give her an innocent smile back.

"Yes Mistress?"

She's biting her lip and I can tell that she's going to make me do something. "I know you want me to use you, so how about you make your self useful and kneel infront of me."

I roll over and kneel, moving so that I'm right between her legs. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." I stare at her bulge and I lick my lips slowly, glancing back up at her.

"Well, if you don't know what I'm talking about, then I guess I won't waste my time on you." She stands up a little and pushes off her sweatpants and boxers, her hard cock hitting me in the forehead. I tilt my head up to lick it but she sits down, sighing. "I guess you can do whatever you want. If you do good enough I might pay attention to you..." She picks up the game controller and I hear the TV sound pick up again.

_Oh, so she's giving me a challenge...interesting..._

I move in and kiss her tip, running my tongue around it a few time as taking some of her cock in my mouth. I moan quietly and suck a little. I look up and see that her eyes are rolled back, her mouth open. I move back and let her cock sit on my lower lip. She glances down out of the corner of her eye and smirks, going back to her game.

_I see how it is..._

I keep my mouth open and hold my tongue out, moving my head sideways as I lick down her cock. When I reach her balls, I take one in my mouth and start to suck on it. Chloe moans loudly and closes her eyes for a moment, opening them and biting her lip instead. I move back and giggle quietly, holding her cock up and sliding my lips around it. I being to bob my head along her shaft and take more and more of it as I go. Chloe moans loudly and I hear the TV go quiet, feeling her hands on the back of my head. I pull back and look up at her, taking a deep breath. "What about your game mistress?"

"Shut up and blow me whore, you're my plaything now..." I feel myself shiver and I nod excitedly, taking her cock deep into my throat again. I feel her hands pull on my hair harder and harder, stinging a little. I moan and she bucks her hips, her cock thrusting deeper. She pulls me back and looks at me with mischief in her eyes. "Take a deep breath and scratch me if you need air." I nod and she presses her cock to my lips. I put it in my mouth and she pushes my head down her shaft, her cock throbbing as it goes down my throat. I feel it stretching my throat and I moan against it, my eyes rolling back. I feel her start to throat fuck me, my hands sliding up her legs. I hold on as she thrusts slowly, picking up speed. I feel my lungs burn and I start to get light headed, so I reluctantly scratch at her thighs.

She lets go of my head and I come up for air, panting, and look into her eyes. "Please...do that again..."

She leans forward and smirks. "You're such a dirty little whore for your mistress."

"Only for you mistress..." I stick my tongue out and breath heavily, my heart beating fast.

"Well, since you're being a good girl I'll do that to you one more time. Then we're going to my room..."

I smile as my breathing evens out. "Mmm, yayy."

"Are you ready?" I nod and open my mouth. Chloe pushes her cock into my mouth and down my throat, slowly starting to thrust. I feel my throat close around it and I moan again, my eyes rolling back until everything is dark. I can feel her going at it and I can't help but shiver. I can feel my juices dripping down my leg and pooling up around my knee. When I start to feel light headed again, I claw at her leg again. She holds onto my head and pulls back. She stands up and keeps her cock in my face, kicking away her clothes with her foot. "Stand up." I slowly stand up and she looks down. "uugh, you dirty whore, You're cleaning that up. The paper towels are on the counter. Don't come in until you've cleaned up your mess."

"Yes Mistress, right away..." I bite my lip and walk over to the counter, waiting for Chloe to walk into her room and close the door. I rip off some paper towels and hold it between my legs, wiping away a bunch of the juices.

_Well, so much for showering. My sweats are soaking wet and I'm going it be all wet and sticky before Chloe even finishes with me tonight..._

I smile at the idea, going over and wiping the floor. I throw the paper towels away and walk over to Chloe's room, opening the door and walking it, looking at her as she lays on the bed. She's wearing a cock ring and she has a leather collar in her hand as well as hand cuffs. "Tisk tisk slut, you're loosing all of your manners..." She stands up and walks over, pushing the door shut behind me. She holds one arm next to my head and holds the collar next to my face with the other. "Lose the sweats and turn around, hands behind you."

I push off my sweats and kick them away, turning around and resting my head against the door. "Why are you cuffing me mistress?"

I feel the metal hugging my wrists behind my back and the leather of the collar wraps around my throat. She pulls it tight around and I gag, my eyes rolling back. "Because I like making you squirm." She fixes the collar and reaches around, starting to finger me. I start to shake and moan, trying to rub myself against her fingers. "Not so fast." She pulls her hand away and I can feel her rubbing her cock against my thigh. "I'm having my fun too."

"Yes Mistress." I swallow and rest my forehead against the door, taking deep breaths.

_I can still feel my throat throbbing a little..._

I feel her push me against the door and I gulp, shaking with excitement. Chloe leans in and whispers in my ear. "The Safeword is Salt. But if you can't remember just start saying random words, I'll know what you mean." I nod slowly and she caresses my shoulder. "Baby you're shaking...are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"We can stop anytime we want, I promise I won't be upset."

I take a deep breath and chuckle "Chloe, you're so fucking sweet that my tooth hurts, but I'm shaking out of excitement, I swear. Now please, just fuck my brains out...please mistress?"

"Sure." She pulls back and starts to fondle my ass cheeks. She smacks them and I yelp. She slowly presses her cock into my pussy and I groan loudly. "You like that, don't you."

"Oh yes mistress, I fucking love it..."

"Such a slut..." she pulls on my hair and starts to fuck me, my face pressed against the door. I moan louder and shake as she fucks me, one of her hands on my hip and the other on my shoulder. "you're such a tight little whore. Good thing you get so wet for me." She starts going faster and I moan louder. "It's too bad it's going to get even wetter when I cum in you, you'll be hard to control if you're sliding off my dick"

I moan really loud and I feel my clit throb her cock ring presses against it. "Ahh, oh fuck!"

Chloe moans in my hear and I shiver, feeling her hand reach for the back of my dog collar, her hand pulling on some of the slack. "Do you want me to cum in your wet little pussy?"

"Yes mistress!" I feel myself pushing against her thrusts, making her go deeper.

"Good girl." She grips the slack on the collar and it pull on my throat, choking me gently. I roll my eyes back at the sensation and slowly breath as best I can. I feel her slam into me, my face smacking against the door. "Oh yes, yes Yes YES!" Chloe pulls harder on the collar and I gag, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. She lets go of the collar and I take a deep breath, feeling her cock stop deep inside me and throb really hard. She pulls me away from the door and pulls out pushing my towards the bed. "Bend over now." I do as I'm told and I feel her hit the release on the hand cuffs. She slides into me again and pounds me. I scream into the sheets and moves my hands to the sides, gripping the covers as hard as I can. I close my eyes tight as she cums inside her, coating the walls of my pussy in warm, hot juices. She pulls out, grabbing onto the back of my collar. "Stand up."

"Yes Mistress." I stand up and look at her, seeing that she is still hard, some cum dripping off of her cock.

"I'm going to lay down. Lick my clean and you can join me." Chloe lays down and spreads her legs out. I crawl onto the foot of the bed and bend over, slowly sucking her cock and licking it until there's nothing left to lick. When I finish, I lay next to her and look into her eyes, seeing some discomfort. "Good girl. Now, do me a favor and take off that cock ring?" I nod and reach down, gripping it and working it so it comes off. When it does, Chloe sucks in air through her teeth, closing her eyes. "Thank you." She pants quietly, her mouth hanging open.

"No problem." I nuzzle up to her, hearing the pounding of her heart against my ear. "Chloe?"

"Y-yeah Max?" She wraps her arms around me, holding me close. "What's up?"

I sigh and take a moment to put my words together. "Why are you so anal about checking in with me? I know that it's good to do, but you do it more than most people I've been with..."

Chloe sighs herself and takes a few deep, shaky breaths. "Because...I never want to hurt you..."

"That's kinda our thing, isn't it?"

"I don't mean...that kinda hurt. I mean I don't want to cross your boundaries and make you do something that you don't want. If you don't like me checking in as much, I have to make sure that I can trust you to tell me if something's up."

"Look at me." She eases up on her grip, moving back a little to look at me. "I promise you Chloe, I'll tell you before you cross my boundaries. You have Safewords and actions that tell you to stop, we'll be okay."

Chloe nods slowly and sighs. "Thank Max."

"No problem." I nuzzle up to her again and chuckle. "Sorry for disrupting your gaming."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a gamer but I'l take sex over Call of duty any day..."

"Speaking of taking things, weren't you supposed to take me to eat?"

Chloe stiffens up for a moment and then relaxes slightly, chuckling nervously. "Umm, yeah... sorry about that."

"It's fine, Chlo. Besides, I don't think I could handle eating much more 'meat' at the moment."

"Oof. That's my girl."

"What do you mean?" I rub my legs together, remembering to take off the handcuffs.

"I mean, good innuendo. I like it." I take off the handcuff and Chloe takes it, closing it up and hanging it off the bed post.

"Oh, thanks. Say, could we do something tomorrow that's less sexual?" I take off the dog collar and hand it to her.

"Sure. Actually, tomorrow if Sunday, Frank will be coming over to watch the game."

"Oh?" I blush and feel something in my chest. "Who's this Frank you speak of...?"

"He;s the security guard that helped us outta the elevator. Relax Max, we're just friends." She kisses my forehead and squeezes me. "I promise."

"I trust you."

"Good." Chloe yawns and after a moment I yawn too. "Let's nap. We can fill up on snacks when we wake up."

"Deal." I kiss her chest and she giggles quietly. "Sweet dreams Caulfield."

"They will be if you're there." I slowly nod and close my eyes.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to be so sore. Totally worth it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of content. I was going to write more and then a dear family member died. Then I had some personal stuff and I've just been trying to get my shit together. But, I'm back! I am still busy, but I will try to update these stories somewhat regularly now.


End file.
